Drenched
by Capybara 773
Summary: The only thing Pokemon trainers are concerned about are themselves. If a Pokemon dies, no one cares. I myself have suffered at their hands. That is why I fight the humans. Because I can, and because I must. My name is Rain. Welcome to my world.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! This is my first Pokefic, so sorry if I make mistakes. Hope you enjoy the fic! And REVIEW!**

**Capybara 773**

The squadron of helicopters flitted over the dense wilderness that spanned Sunburst Island. Their long propellers, like huge spinning, dragonfly wings, made barely a sound as they zoomed around the shoreline.

I gazed gloomily down at the ocean below. The helicopters had were flying into the wind, going at the quick, guarded speed that warranted no pursuit, and there was human around who could spot it: Slan, our grouchy lookout, had confirmed it himself.

So why was I afraid? Because. Every day, I knew thousands of trainers and Pokemon had me on their death list, and every mission was one where I may not return. Whether it was a bullet to the heart, a slice to my throat, nor an agonising, slow poison, I knew my end wouldn't be pleasant.

I looked at my friends. Slan, a Hypno, who seemed to grumble about everything and everything, Firestorm, the youthful Charmander barely out of childhood, blazing with energy, Hayl, a Scizor, her coal eyes burning with an eternal fury, and Kindron, a Swampert, an expert in every thing he did.

And I. Rain. Some say I am saviour, others a renegade and murderer. I myself am not sure who I am. I have saved thousands of Pokemon, with bold defiance and subtle planning. Many trainers and Pokemon have died by my hand, though, and many more Pokemon have had to be enslaved.

Back then, I thought it was just me or them. Now I realise my mistake. So many messed-up chances. Pokemon look up to me, and though I do not deny that by killing their trainers, I have saved them from a lifetime of torment and misery, I wonder if it was the right choice.

I look out the window again. Nothing for it.

Suddenly a hot, sharp pain entered my back, like a spear slowly impaling me. I doubled over, crying in pain. My friends rushed over. They knew what I suffered. Several years ago, the humans tested one of their cruel devices on me.

It warped me, stretching my body into a twisted and hideous shape. Once I was a Pikachu. Now, they call me Raichu. This was why the humans must pay.

They enslave Pokemon, forcing them to fight as gladiators, with the prize and glory going to the trainer. Often the losing Pokemon will be beaten to death. If that wasn't enough, they've been doing it for thousands of years, and they've found a whole style of torture: elementary stones.

They twist the Pokemon's body, warping flesh and bone. Sometimes the humans do it to their Pokemon for a perverse sense of beauty, others to make their Pokemon as powerful as nature allows them to be.

Many don't survive this evolution. The others are left scarred for the rest of their life, living in unbearable pain. Pain that I was feeling now.

(I'm all right guys.) I moaned.

(Not when you're writhing on the floor, boss.) Hayl commented.

Firestorm and Kindron helped me up into a seat. I saw into the pilot's cockpit. We weren't far from our destination.

(I'm okay. We need to go over our plan, anyway.)

(Oh goodie. We have a plan to get slaughtered?) Slan growled.

(Not really. At least if the plan works.)

My team looked expectantly. Two screens on each side of the helicopter flickered on, and I had my whole team, standing before me, awaiting my orders. I breathed in a deep breath, my eyes sweeping each Pokemon. Some of those Pokemon wouldn't be returning home.

The least I could do is remember their faces, and the sacrifices they made.

(Listen up, guys. We're attacking a Pokeball deposit guarded like a fort. Inside this fort is what we're after.

It's called a _Corsair_ bomb, and it's blast works like a massive Pokeball. It's going to be directed into a cave containing thousands of Pokemon who don't know the danger, including one that's very special to them.

They say it's a crystal Onix, or something, but that's not our concern. Our job is to get in, destroy the device, and get out.)

A Kadabra on one of the screens spoke: (Do we have any men on the inside?)

(No, Craese. It's just us. The only things we have is ourselves, and surprise.)

He raised an eyebrow.

(None of our soldiers hiding in those gloves of yours?)

Another of the humans experiments was a pair of mechanical gloves that could hold one hundred Pokemon inside them. They were virtually indestructible, and in human hands, they would have been an awesome weapon.

But in my hands, they had become a symbol of Pokemon freedom, of the bane of all trainers. How ironic that they have enslaved Pokemon themselves.

I shook my head. (None except a Nidoking named Vorten. He's almost dead from the human's stone. He wanted to take part in this assault before he died.)

We all bowed our heads solemnly. Nothing could be heard for a minute, except for the whirring blades of the three helicopters.

I looked up.

(Craese, lead your team down to ground level. You support Vorten in breaking down the wall, before charging in yourself. Dorn, you must infiltrate the lab's ventilation system and make your way towards the bomb.

My team will provide covering fire from above.)

The two screens blacked out, and I could see through the windows that the other two helicopters were breaking off to land in the forest below.

I tensed myself for the bloodbath to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The blazing sun burned the concrete blocks that formed the lab. Barbed wire and an electric fence encircled the set of buildings, behind which lay towering walls. Guard towers were stationed around this for every hundred metres.

It was like I said. This laboratory may as well be a fort. Inside were an army of guards, and a horde of their slave Pokemon.

Each one of those Pokemon, I vowed, will be free by the time I leave.

The helicopter zoomed overhead, and alarms began to ring. I aimed to the ground, and pressed a small trigger inside my glove. A red spark jumped out of my knuckle and dived towards the earth.

Vorten materialised in a flash of light. He glared at the walls, and gave a deafening roar of fury. The guards instantly opened fire on him, but their bullets could not penetrate Vorten's tough hide.

He charged at the wall, sweeping away the barbed wire fence with a swing of his massive fist. Bolts of energy began flying into the walls. One of them hit a guard, tearing into his flesh.

Beams of energy burst from the trees, cutting into the enemy. Before long, blood drenched the walls. From the helicopter I saw one of my Pokemon go down, lead ripping into her body.

Lightening crackled in my hand. I sent a lance of electricity into the man who slew her, allowing a grim smile to appear on my lips.

Explosions rocked the helicopter. The enemy were firing Voltorbs at us! I peered out the window, looking for the source of the Voltorbs, when the other side of the helicopter got torn off. Hayl was killed instantly.

Slan was incinerated in a ball of fire. Those that survived plunged out of the sky, trapped inside the helicopter. The roof of the facility raced towards us.

I looked from Firestorm to Kindron. We all knew what was going to happen. A small tear, a sparkling, liquid gem rolled from Firestorm's eye. I put my hand on his shoulder.

It was the only consolation I could give him.

**Yay! A cliffhanger! That was part one of my first Pokemon fic I've done myself. I hope you all liked it! In a way, this is kind of a trial run for this Pokemon fic I'm planning. I hoped you all liked this first part of 'Drenched'!**

**If you want to see some of my other works, I'd recommend 'Legends Of Kanto', under a profile called 'Mel-Cappy'.**

**Please review!**

**Sayonara!**

**Capybara 773**

**PS. If you have any questions, feel free to include them in your reviews. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've always liked cliffies. They're oh so much fun! Well, if you've read my fic this far, you may as well read more of it, eh? Cheers!**

**Capybara 773**

**Rain's POV**

My blood-caked head pounded as I weakly opened my eyes. Everything was a haze. My eyes pounded the thud of every gun in the building, screaming the screams of dying Pokemon.

I heard a crackle of unearthly energy from outside. At another place, I heard thumps, walls being torn down, men scattering.

_Vorten_, I thought, _Soon you will join me in death, my friend._

I ached all over, my tail felt twisted, almost in two. My legs were bloodied and bruised, a horrible gash was running along one of them. And my arms were probably twisted and mangled as well.

So is this death? I save thousands of Pokemon from living as slaves, destroying some of the most horrible and evil humans on this planet, and this is the reward I receive? An eternity of pain?

I let out a howl of fury. I had been cheated from the start.

Suddenly, a piece of rubble shifted. Could they still hear me? But that would mean…

(Thank goodness your alive, sir!) Firestorm cried over the rattling machineguns.

I looked at him. What happened to the others? Were they still alive? I looked around, trying to remember what happened.

Hayl was torn apart by Voltorb shrapnel when the helicopter was hit. Slan was killed in the ensuing fire. That leaves…

(Kindron…) I murmured under my breath. My eyes had swept the hall below. They found my friend Kindron: lying dead in the ruins of the ceiling.

(Ahh… sir… don't get worried but-)

I reassessed my position. The helicopter had plunged through the roof, and was now hanging from an inside balcony in the facility. And I was still inside it. Flames raged around me, as I realised my tail was tied to it.

There was a sudden shudder as the helicopter started tilting away from the ledge.

I acted fast. My tail unwinded itself as I sprinted up the side of the helicopter. It was plunging down, trying to carry me with it. I darted through the cockpit, with the charred corpse of the Meditite pilot still lying in her seat.

I sent a bolt of electricity into the windshield, and leapt out of the shattered glass onto the ledge. Firestorm dived to catch my gloved paw as the helicopter dived gracefully to earth.

I pulled myself up onto the balcony, and panted, (Please don't make me do that again, kid. I've already died once.)

(Sure, boss.) He gave me a wry grin.

We looked around us. We were in a massive hall, with several floor overlooking it, circling the hall in a tight ring. Huge support beams were placed inside the ground like obelisks, and they towered over us. There was one hollow tower in the centre, a cold steel finger from the nether regions below the earth.

On the sides of each of the floors, there were several doors leading into rooms where the cursed Pokeballs were manufactured. I remembered being in such a room once, when I was a Pikachu, trying to escape from sight.

But that was a long time ago. This is now.

(Listen up, Storm.) I commanded, (We've got no support from our team, we can expect minimal support from our comrades, and we've got to get to the lower levels as soon as possible. Is that clear?)

He nodded.

(We should head to the elevator on the floor below us, sir. There's none on this level.) He suggested.

(Good to see you're thinking on your feet. Let's move!)

We headed across the floor, taking shelter in the rubble. We couldn't risk being seen. A squad of enemy snipers started heading across the broken roof. One of them turned their head, and spotted us.

(RUN!) I shouted, unleashing a beam of electricity at the troops. It ripped one of them apart, as the others dove into cover.

I sprinted madly after Firestorm, as the floor around me as bullets showered all round me. I disappeared behind one of the pillars with Firestorm, and heard a series of thumps as metal hit the stony floor.

They were sending Pokemon after us. I peered around the pillar to get a look at them. There were at least twelve of them: far too many for Firestorm and I to take on as we were.

They pounded, scuttled, and floated towards us. We broke cover, and we almost ripped to shreds by the hail of missiles flying at us.

I let off a few return sparks as I ran. I think I hit something, but I couldn't be sure. White smoke clouded my vision, as I battled my way through the choking dust.

Something grabbed my arm and pulled me round a corner. It was Firestorm. Liquid iron oozed from his claws like blood. Tears were running down his cheeks.

(Let me hold them off, Rain.) He hissed, (You must go on.)

(Just keep on running dammit! I'll tell you who's holding the line, and I'm telling you that you aren't.)

I pushed him away, to let him continue running.

(But sir-)

(Just run when I tell you to. I'll catch up quickly.)

He shook his head. (You are not!)

I flashed a grin. (I am. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.)

He reluctantly nodded, and continued running. As I pressed my back against the wall, I thought, _Don't worry, kid. I plan to survive._

I heard the enemy come towards me. A ball of lightening formed in my left fist. I smiled grimly.

Bursting out of cover, I hurled the ball of energy at them. It exploded, and jolts of electricity fizzled and crackled in the air, singing fur and scorched flesh. They screamed in agony. Two of their number fell, dead. Five others toppled to the ground, unable to move from the pain. My tail lashed out and knocked out another, as I darted past them, the remaining four in hot pursuit..

A razor-sharp leaf glanced my side, but I kept running, bounding over the balcony and down. One of them followed in his eagerness, and realised his fatal error as he plummeted to his death.

My tail caught the safety rail of the floor below as I swung down to join Firestorm.

(Sir!?) He coughed, tripping over in surprise.

(What did I tell you?) I chuckled (I told you I'd catch up.)

He pulled himself to his feet. I noticed a fresh, bleeding cut across his chest, along with a new bruise on his tail.

(Ran into some trouble on the stairs. There's now an unconscious Houndour there.)

I grimaced as a lance of pain ran up my spine. I clutched at it.

(Are you okay, Rain?)

(It's that bloody evolution stone again.) I grunted.

(Can you go on?)

I looked overhead as I heard a buzzing in my ear. A Ninjask and Golbat swooped down on us. We threw ourselves to the ground.

(Looks like we'll have to, won't we?)

I pulled myself onto shaking legs and hobbled along clutching my back. Firestorm covered my advance, firing a volley of fireballs from his maw at our attackers.

One of them struck the Ninjask, and it fluttered down to the floor to buzz defiantly at us.

The pain left all of a sudden, and I ducked, tracking the Golbat's master. This didn't have to end in the Golbat's demise.

I spotted the human, a trooper training his assault rifle on us. I fired a bolt at him, and it zapped the life out of him.

I called to the now-uncertain Golbat, (Your master is dead! Take the Ninjask and get out of here!)

It looked to me with its angry, bloodshot eyes. I gritted my teeth. It relaxed, nodding in my direction. Soon enough, a Golbat flapped out of the broken roof, a Ninjask in its claws.

Firestorm came up to me.

(What happened?)

(The Golbat's trainer died,) I answered, (So it had no more reason to attack us. It's why you should always try to go for the trainer, if you can.)

He nodded. (We need to go down the elevator.)

I agreed, and we headed there, and down to ground level.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We stepped out of the elevator, quickly ducking behind cover, in case the enemy was watching us.

I surveyed the room. It was silent. Flames licked the floor tiles in some places, but they were the only living things to be seen in this dead landscape.

The helicopter, charred black, was lying in the centre of the room, Kindron lying half-crushed underneath. Firestorm began sobbing again when he saw him. In another place, Vorten lay dead, a swathe of humans and Pokemon in heaps around him.

He was the strongest of us, and his passing hurt me, particularly as he was suffering from the elemental stone cusre as I did.. But he wanted it to be this way. Several Pokemon tracks could be seen, leading out of the building. And there were still Pokeballs containing trapped Pokemon scattered across the floor. I touched one of them with my gloved paw, and the Pokemon inside was instantly sucked into my glove.

I would release the grateful Pokemon at a later date.

An uneasy feeling prickled in my neck. I slowed my breathing. Every muscle in my body relaxed. Something was near, and I knew it. Suddenly, I felt a slender dagger ripple through the air as it raced towards Firestorm.

(Go!!!)

He started towards me, when the dagger hit him. It stabbed into his leg, the blade starting to protrude out the other side. Hot blood dripped into the dusty floor.

I sensed another dagger whistle towards me. I saw its gleaming tip, aiming between my eyes. Time slowed down. I leaned slightly to the side, and my tail flickered out, slithering towards the dagger.

It caressed the knife's handle: Feraligatr leather. My tail wrapped around the handle. My eyes were fixed on my attacker, who was standing a floor above us..

"Ahh," She giggled, "I thought I recognised you, Rain."

The woman was slender, with light blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders. She was dressed in a figure-hugging catsuit with a shotgun holster strapped to her back. On each of her legs, there was a sheath for her throwing knifes, now empty, and at her belt was a single Pokeball.

She might have been beautiful, by human standards, but that would not save her from me. Her life was forfeit from the moment her dagger pierced Firestorm's flesh.

"You do not know how long I've waited for this moment."

I raised an eyebrow. Was she planning to try kill me or what?

"I've always had two dreams in life: to capture the crystal Onix, which is said to be so dazzling, it could have been forged from the stars. And secondly, to kill you."

(Whoop-de-doo.) Firestorm growled under his breath, (What a psycho.)

I doubt she could have understood Firestorm: it takes a long time to understand any kind of Pokemon when they speak, and she probably wouldn't have bothered learning to understand either of us.

She was going to kill us anyway.

(Just get on with it, lady! I've got other things to do!)

"So savage," She tutted, "I may need to rectify that."

She tossed her Pokeball down towards us, and in a burst of light, her slave emerged from it.

The Sneasel's eyes glittered dangerously at me, and its face gave a wide, malicious grin. Each of its claws were like sword blades, and all around the Pokemon, there seemed to be a cloak of darkness.

I shifted into a combat stance, my vision focussing on my opponent. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the human smile.

(Firestorm! You must disarm the bomb. I'll hold off these two!) I ordered.

He nodded, crying as he pulled the knife out of his thigh. He began limping away, towards the door.

"Stop the Charmander!"

The Sneasel zoomed towards him. Its claw was poised to strike, when I flew in, ramming it into the wall. It glared at me furiously, and lashed out with a clawed foot.

It scraped against my cheek, and the force of it sent me tumbling backwards, out of the way of a vicious slash.

I just had time to see Firestorm duck through the door, before I had to roll out of the way of the Sneasel's vicious onslaught.

My fists crackled lightening as I threw a punch at my enemy. It dodged, and almost skewered me with a speedy lunge. _It's fast… damn fast…_ I thought.

Beads of sweat trickled down my face. Each dodge, each blow, and each failed attack sapped more strength. I needed to find my enemy's weakness, and fast.

Firestorm's POV

I limped down the corridor, making my way towards a gigantic safe-room, protected by a circular steel blast-door.

As I reached the door, I could see the door was open. I peered in. It was empty, except for a bottomless pit in the centre. Over it, held fast by the crane, was the bomb.

A _Corsair_-Pattern bomb, used for capturing vast amounts of Pokemon at once. It was a prototype, as far as I knew.

If it dropped, thousands of Pokemon would be trapped in their own agony, before being captured, and turned into slaves.

The crane let it go. I gasped, unable to stop the bomb as it desended into the caves thousands of feet below.

This isn't good.

**Ohh! The mission fails! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Now before you go press the review button (if you're feeling THAT kind), I should say that there will be a third chapter to this fic, making it a threeshot! It'll pretty much wrap up what's already happened, i.e. The duo making their escape!**

**If you liked this fic, then keep an eye out for 'Pokemon Trainer', which is all about Rain's adventures. And do take a look at 'Legends Of Kanto', which features Rain's son Pikys, as well as Rain himself sometimes. And as for Firestorm, well, you'll just have to see.**

**Please review!**

**Sayonara!**

**Capybara 773**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I hope you've enjoyed this threeshot. It was certainly fun for me to write: I LOVE writing action/adventure! Anyway, onto the fic!**

**Rain's POV**

I was thrown into a pile of rubble. Dust swirled around me, choking me and clouding my vision. I opened a bleary eye to see the Sneasel charging at me at full speed. I dived out of the way, smacking into a concrete pillar.

The impact knocked the breath out of me, leaving me gasping for air. I wiped away an angry tear of pain. This was unfair. I had been shot at, crushed, almost fallen to my death, and abused by the constant pain that plagued me.

I had survived everything thrown at me, just to be torn apart by some petty little girl and her rat.

Every move hurt me more, irritating all the injuries and pain I had sustained. I could barely make a proper attack back, just dodge and duck, until finally, my enemy overcame me.

And they knew it. The Sneasel gave me an evil smile, bouncing from toe to toe. It still had as much energy and strength as when the battle began.

I felt a vibration in the back of my neck, and I dived away. The floor shattered as a bullet drilled through, missing my head by an inch.

"Come on Rain! Put up a fight!" The trainer called to me. "I thought you would be better than this."

But I had no time to listen. The Sneasel's claws raked across my back, and blood streamed out in hot rivulets. I fell to my knees, crying in pain, and trying to recover.

The Sneasel let me fall. It knew it had beaten me. Its tongue ran over its bloody claws, savouring the taste. It slowly raised a paw, poised to strike.

"Finish him."

The Sneasel let out a cruel laugh, and its claw fell, ready to slice through my throat. Death would be instant.

I raised my hand, and fired a beam of electricity point-blank at my enemy. It dodged effortlessly, and swiped a claw upwards, to gut me with a vicious uppercut.

But I had anticipated this. I jumped. The cool air rippled across my blood-soaked back. I felt a movement to my left. My reaction was swift.

My tail whipped out, and powered towards the Sneasel. It was impossibly fast, too fast for the Sneasel to dodge, and my tail crunched into the Sneasel's head, knocking it off its feet.

As soon as the trainer saw this, she fired, her bullet flying at me. But I was nowhere to be seen by the time the bullet would have reached me.

I breathed slowly, making as little noise as possible. The woman could not see me, and neither could her infuriated Pokemon. I collapsed against the rubble I was hiding behind, and rested.

I needed to hold out as long as possible. My friends must escape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Firestorm's POV**

I rushed to the edge of the pit, and watched as the _Corsair_ bomb dropped out of sight into the darkness below. Suddenly, there was a brief flash as the bomb exploded, and then nothing.

We had failed. My heart turned to stone, weighing heavily in my chest. I felt exhausted, and my head raced and swirled, the only constant thought was my sudden despair.

We were trapped. Trainers outside would kill me as soon as they found me. Rain was probably already dead, killed by that… whatever it was. And nothing would count against that.

I would die a young Charmander lost in a world of pain. Nothing would stop that. My parents would be left without child, their hopes and dreams for me lost and forgotten. No one would care.

_So this is defeat,_ I thought to myself. A flame sparked in my mind. The lead in my heart melted away, my thoughts became focused, and my judgement became true.

If this was defeat, I will show them defiance. I looked at my claws, plated in steel. I had learned that trick from my father, who had in turn learned it from his forefathers. It was my power; a secret power known only in my bloodline.

(When I die,) I shouted to no one, (These claws will be covered in my enemy's blood!!)

And with that, I charged out of the room, to face down death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rain's POV**

They had not found me. The Sneasel had searched amongst the rubble, bent low, snuffling amongst the ground, and cursing me, clutching the bump on its head.

Its owner was looking for me from the relative safety of the floor above. They would not find me, not for a good while, at least.

I was hidden inside the burnt-out helicopter, stashed amongst emergency supplies in a secret compartment. I pressed my back against the warm metal, cauterising my open wounds.

I felt the soft padding of the Sneasel as it scouted the wreckage. The woman's footsteps seemed far off, but I could still feel them pounding in my heart.

I have always been able to sense things around me. That has been my talent. It has saved my life time and time again. Throughout the world, there had been small mutations found within a species of Pokemon. They are unusual, but nowadays, not uncommon.

For some, this talent has evolved to cross an entire species. Spearow have evolved to have an amazing innate sense of direction. For others, this talent is very unique, only found within a small bloodline.

I was an example of this. Firestorm was another, being able to cover his claws in metal. We were the next generation of a bloodline of powerful Pokemon. And from the way things were going, it looked like we would be the last.

The Sneasel snuffled, its nose pressing against the helicopter's hull. My heart froze. If it found me, there was little chance I would survive.

I could feel a smile come onto the Sneasel's face. A light came to life in my palm, resonating in my chest. My eyes slowly shut. I felt each heartbeat, touching each wound with my mind. These would be my last feelings, I knew.

Suddenly, a blast rocked the helicopter. I was suddenly thrown against a bundle of flares. A roar of unparalleled fury was heard, as an unknown attacker entered the room.

(FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!)

There was another blast, and the metal hull beside me was blown open. The Sneasel had dived away, and was now busy evading a series of fireballs, fired by… Firestorm?

(DIE!)

I peered out of the hole. Firestorm was standing in a doorway, shooting a stream of fireballs at the Sneasel from his fists and mouth, occasionally stopping to hurl abuse.

A crater erupted beside him, showering him with dust and shards of concrete; the human had opened fire. Firestorm did not waver, continuing his blazing volley. He fired at the human, sending her back into cover.

The Sneasel suddenly materialised in front of him, its blade-claws ready to rend Firestorm's head from his shoulders. I jumped out of the helicopter, the package of flares in hand.

I fired one, sending flying into the Sneasel's back. It doubled up. It was the last thing it did. Firestorm incinerated it before it could move.

I fired the rest of the flares at the floor above. There was a blinding flash of light that burnt my eyes. I raced towards one of the pillars, and sprinted up its side. Through the smoke left by the flares, I could see the Sneasel's trainer, trying to see through the thick dust.

Her eyes found me, and a bullet scraped across my back. Ignoring the pain, I kept going. I pounced at her. She aimed the shotgun.

I could see down the barrel, and through the darkness, the glimmer of its lead bullet.

Time stopped. If I was faster, the woman would die, and I could walk free. She was faster, I would die, and Firestorm with me. My mouth opened to reveal a row of teeth, forming a wide grin.

My tail shot out, puncturing her skin and ripping through her flesh. I could now feel her heart beating weakly around my tail.

There was a thunderous roar in my ear as the gun spat out its deadly payload. But it was wide of its mark.

I landed on the human's shoulders and grabbed hold of her head. I could hear the sickening snap as I broke the woman's neck.

I leapt off, down, towards Firestorm. I felt a thump on the floor behind as the human fell to the ground, dead.

I hit the ground, feeling the shudder of pain ripple up my legs. But I did not care. All the pain had been washed away. I was victorious.

(DIE YOU STUPID RAT!!) Firestorm raged, still shooting fire at the crumpled, smoking remains of the Sneasel.

(It's dead, Storm.)

He stopped. I put my hand on his shoulder. I could feel his hot skin from under my glove. He looked at me, and burst out in tears. This day had been a hard one. I let him cry on my shoulder.

(I… I thought you were dead.)

(I'm not. That surprised me too, you know.)

(So how are we getting out?)

I pulled away from the embrace, and crossed the room over to a thick, steel wall. I could feel a helicopter's propellers on the other side, spinning through the air. They shone in the hot sun.

In fact, I could almost feel its warm, metallic surface as it sliced through the air. Could feel the humid ocean breeze as it wafted over the building. It was so close I could almost taste it.

I have one other talent apart from those I have already described. I can control magnetism. I can make electrons flow towards or away from me, and so direct the path of a magnetic force.

Though it costs a great deal of energy, and I was unexperienced in its use, I think it would be worth the risk.

I told Firestorm this, and began giving him my orders.

He shook his head, (This is crazy, if you ask me.)

(Do it, kid.)

He complied, and began breathing flame onto the wall. Slowly, it became hotter and hotter, as well as softer and softer. The section of the wall Firestorm was heating began to glow a fiery red. I smiled.

Reaching out with my magnetic energies, I threw with all my might. There was a ripple through the air. It hit the wall. Then the entire section was blown away, leaving a smouldering hole.

Firestorm gasped in amazement. In the helicopter outside, the Pokemon stared in wonder at my extraordinary feat. Craese, the Kadabra and my second-in-command, gave me a rare grin.

I let out a heavy breath, and along with it, all my anxieties and agonies I'd experienced during the past hour. Sunshine poured into the facility, washing away all my fears.

Though there was still a battle raging around us all, I knew I was safe. I had escaped with my life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Transmission CXR1017: Relating to the attack on Sunburst Island_

_Giovanni, H.Q. Team Rocket,_

_As you expected, there was a public outrage in the news over a murderous assault on the Daycare Centre for the Sick and Injured: Trainers and their Pokemon. The culprit has at last been named: Rain._

_Among this Pokemon's acts are the cruelty and abuse of this Pokemon's subordinates; an army of enslaved Pokemon, the relentless slaughter of innocent trainers and Pokemon, and the constant resitance against the law._

_Many of these claims are doubtful: many of the trainers were never 'innocent', I can assure you. And there is no such facility mentioned in the reports: It is in fact a Pokeball distribution plant, the one that recently deleloped a Corsair bomb for use._

_The details are short and, for the most part, not worth bringing to your attention._

_The bomb was detonated, as you anticipated, and the crystal Onix now resides in the Fuschia City Zoo. There were heavy casualties on both sides, though the most notable was Ms Pureaux, a government agent sent after Rain – you know of her?_

_Rain slew her, before making his escape. He is still unable to be found, much to this organisation's despair, but this leads me to our most important discovery for months._

_The Elite Trainers: Lorelie, Bruno, Agatha, Lance, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake and Wallace have declared Rain a Pokemon Darkling._

_As you know, Pokemon Darklings came into being firstly when one Professor Green entered the Pokemon League. He was unbelievably cruel to his Pokemon: unusual even by today's standards, and he often resorted to violence and aggression when others questioned his methods. As a result, he was named a Pokemon Darkling, and ever since, he has never been seen._

_Green was a myth to frighten children into being 'good' Pokemon trainers, but we know better, don't we? The title of Pokemon Darkling has only been given a few times since – eleven times, if I recall, often to trainers like Green, but also to trainers like Rain (if the term applies): revolutionaries._

_Because of this sudden wave of fear, I suggest it is a wonderful time to proceed with some of our most prominent operations._

_May wisdom guide your hand, my leader!_

_Agent 666, Team Rocket_

_Transmission ended_

**So there you have it! That's the end of this story. I hoped you liked it, because I'm already planning a full-blown story about the hero of 'Drenched': Rain.**

**In this fic I've tried to give you a sneak peek of some of the main characters and ideas, especially of trainer cruelty.**

**Keep an eye out for it! And please review!**

**Sayonara!**

**Capybara 773**

**PS. If you also liked the Charmander 'Firestorm', you can find him in me and my sister's co-written fic 'Legends Of Kanto'. Enjoy reading!**

**PS.v.2. I would also like to thank 'Thomas Drovin', a fellow fanfiction author who inspired the idea of Pokemon Darklings, and who also came up with the character of Professor Green, the first Pokemon Darkling. The full legend of Pokemon Darklings can be found on a fic called 'Pokemon Darkling'. Thanks for letting me use some of your ideas!**


End file.
